


There Is Time Enough

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Accents, Biting, Chiss, Dom/sub Undertones, Eli Vanto is really cute, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Marking, POV Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Star Destroyer, Thrawn Thinks Too Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Thrawn and Eli finally have a little bit of time to themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my art. This art belongs to rraskolnikov666 on Tumblr! Wonderful artist and you should really check out her stuff!

It was next to impossible to find enough time when one worked for the Empire. If the some incompetent dolt wasn't fouling up a fool proof battle plan, the Emperor needed him to run some crazy mission down to Lothal. The last time he had done that, he had very nearly been kidnapped by _space whales_ , of all things. No, Thrawn was tired of it all and he was getting cranky. He didn't have a biological time clock like some species did, but he did have his needs. He might have had blue skin and glowing red eyes, but he was still a man and a man had needs. Thrawn walked through the ship, making sure to glare all of the others into submission. He had a feeling that someone was going to need him for something before the night was through.

That was why the bridge crew was under orders not to contact him unless he was needed to stop the reactor core from overheating. And that wasn't likely to happen, not unless someone had been injecting raw coaxium unto the reactor rods. With anyone else's bridge crew, Thrawn wouldn't have put that past them. But with his well oiled machine of a crew? He knew that wasn't going to happen. The thought might cross their minds, but he had a well established chain of command and that chain of command knew that he was not to be contacted unless it was an emergency.

Thrawn knocked on his own door. He usually didn't have to bother with this, but then again, his Eli didn't usually prepare himself. They usually indulged in such things together. Eli had been away for several months, though, and he had been forced to suffer under the leadership of one Brendol Hux. He was going to need to come down tonight and come down hard. The door eased open and a pair of very tired hazel eyes met his. Thrawn saw the bags under those human eyes and how sickly and pale his skin looked. He growled low in his throat and strode into the room. The door hissed shut behind him. It was too bright in the room, but Thrawn didn't mind. He looked over his lover, judging how he looked. Exhausted. Pale. Sickly. Not how he usually looked. The golden brow of his skin had been replaced with this pale hue that he wasn't quite happy with.

"Have you been sleeping?" he softly asked. Thrawn put his hands on Eli's hips as he drew the man closer to him. His mate's wonderful scent filled his nose and Thrawn was reminded of how lonely he had been. He threaded one gloved hand through that soft, silky hair. He usually didn't go on about how his mate was, but then again, he hadn't been deprived of Eli for almost a year either. He tugged the man closer to him. "Did he let you sleep? Or did you run yourself ragged trying to keep up with a man who wastes his men?"

"Did I have much of a choice?" Eli softly asked. He hummed some, smiling when Thrawn softly kissed him. Then he quickly claimed his mate's mouth in a punishing kiss. Eli yielded to him quickly. Thrawn tugged his head back some, enjoying the view of that pale, slender throat. Eli moaned softly. He was needy, too. Eli didn't fight him off, made no moves to stop him as Thrawn took him back to their bedroom. He needed this. Needed his human lover, needed to bring him apart. They couldn't contact each other during Eli's deployment. It was a known fact that Hux monitored all of his troops and if he found out that Eli was in a committed relationship with an alien... It wouldn't have gone well.

"You're wearing entirely too much clothes for my taste." Thrawn nipped the corner of his human's mouth. He hummed softly, waiting for Eli to finally submit to him. He needed it. He needed to let go, to let _himself_ go. He was entirely too stressed out and Thrawn wanted to help him out. Eli drew in a sharp breath. He swiftly undressed and Thrawn growled some when he saw the shadows between Eli's ribs. He didn't like that. He splayed his hand over Eli's ribs and drew it up his side. He wanted to mark that smooth skin up with his mouth. Wanted to watch as the marks blossomed and actually stayed. Thrawn liked having his own marks, but they never stayed and even when they did, they were covered by his darker skin.

"I want you." Eli touched his shirt and whined softly. "Let me undress you? Please?" Thrawn nodded and Eli went to work. His usually swift hands fumbled some as he undid the many buttons and zippers. It took him longer than it usually did, but Thrawn didn't mind. He caught that hand and nipped over the wrist. Eli drew in a sharp breath. Thrawn was already hard and so was Eli. The younger man ignored his own arousal, though, as he got to his knees. They didn't need words at this point and Thrawn just let Eli take him to the root. He didn't bother to stop the moan that spilled from his lips, nor did he stop himself from threading one bare hand through Eli's lush, dark hair. He loved pulling it. Loved watching as the smooth strands slipped through his fingers.

Eli did something with his tongue that made Thrawn shout. He swirled his tongue around Thrawn's cock, making the taller man gasp and moan. Eli bobbed his head up and down. He was taking his time, trying to show Thrawn just how much he had been missed. Thrawn understood and he didn't bother to stop his hips. Eli took it. Thrawn tugged his hair sharply and yanked himself off just before he came. Eli drew back and his gaze was slightly dazed. Thrawn understood. He pulled the other man up by his hair and drew a finger across the spit shiny, swollen lips. Eli tried to catch the digit with his tongue. He was needy, Thrawn understood, but they were taking this slow. It would be sweeter this way.

"I want you to get on the bed for me," he murmured. Eli obeyed. He stumbled some, but Thrawn caught him. He lowered Eli on to the bed and kissed over the darker freckles on his back. The Chiss smiled softly. He had missed doing this. He had missed taking his human apart. Thrawn casually spread the human on his bed and reached for the vial of oil they kept there. Eli preferred that for some strange reason. Maybe it felt better to him? Thrawn slicked up his fingers and casually inserted one. "Have you taken anything, Eli?"

"N-nothing!" Eli squeaked some as Thrawn crooked his fingers. The younger man arched his back some, gasping from the pleasure. "I promise! I've taken nothing! I wanted to wait for _you_!" The last word turned into a bit of a moan as Thrawn crooked his fingers just right. He knew exactly what Eli liked. He had helped the younger man find out, after all. Eli let out a wordless cry as Thrawn continued to work him. He was gasping for breath as it was and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. It stuck out more on Eli than it ever would on Thrawn and that made the other man just work him harder. It was like Eli didn't want to let his fingers go. And going by the way he was whimpering and carrying on, Eli was close. Very close.

Thrawn grasped his cock with one sure hand. "Not until I say you can," he murmured. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes!" Eli was almost sobbing by this point and he gave Thrawn a desperate, needy look. " _Please_! I'm ready!"

"You know I would never forgive myself if I hurt you," Thrawn murmured. And it was true, he wouldn't. He slicked himself as he got ready, before slowly pushing inside. Eli was so _perfect_ around him. Like a perfect work of art. Made for this man alone. There had been times when Thrawn feared that Eli wouldn't be faithful, that he would leave him like everyone else did, but that never happened. He knew that Eli would never leave him in the logical part of his mind, but he couldn't stop the emotional part of his mind from panicking and worrying about it almost every day. Thrawn set up a punishing pace, desperate to make the other man come apart. Eli responded perfectly to him, as if they had never been away in the first place.

Eli came with a cry around him and all but went limp underneath him. Thrawn finished after a few more minutes and busied himself with marking up his lover's back. He loved seeing how the red and purple marks stood out against the smooth, soft skin. They would never stand out like that with him and it took Thrawn a little time to get used to the idea. He and his lover were different species, after all. Thrawn nipped little marks against him, going from the base of his spine all the way up to the nape of his neck where it would be covered by his uniform, but only _just_. A small part of Thrawn was thrilled at the idea of marking Eli as his own and never allowing another to have him. The jealous part of him, the wild part of him, wanted to hide the younger man away forever.

But Eli would never like that and Thrawn could never bear to do such a thing to his lover, no matter how proud it might make him feel.

"You missed me?" Eli softly asked. He rolled over some and gave Thrawn a gentle smile. "I missed you, too."

"I missed you more than you know." Thrawn meant it, every word, and he kissed the other man soundly to prove it. He had time enough to prove it now.


	2. The Art That Inspired This




End file.
